Reginald Nuttels
Reginald Cedric Nuttels, affectionaly called Reg or Reggie, is a major-supporting character in Gumbapedia and a main character in Cobbapedia. He's the oldest between the Nuttels siblings and attends Elmore High, like most of the gang, but in the same grade as Conny and Tuffs. Appearance Reginald is a 16 years old Saint Bernard/Cocker Spaniel hybrid with brown-spotted white fur. He has messy dark brown hair with some big volume and bangs framing on his face, so his hairdo looks like a short version of his sister Martha's. He sometimes does his hairstyle using some hair gel, as shown in occasions like The Procrastinators. He's shown to be really tall and skinny. He has three official attires. The most seen in the series is consisting of a midnight blue sports jacket with white sleeves and buttons, a red O on one of the halves and a thick crimson stripe and another two white ones on his collar, over a white V-neck polo, black pants with jeans aspect, and dark grey mountain boots. The second one is almost same with the first, but his jacket is now red with white sleeves. In the third attire, his jacket is dark blue with a hoodie, and looks like it's jeans jacket. His polo is full neck. Personality Reginald is an outgoing person who wants to have fun. He often hang out with the gang (mostly with his siblings and Conny), implying that he's very friendly. He has pretty much guts to say all the stupid ideas he has in his mind in that moment and in front of other people, some of them not appreciating this. Sometimes, he can act very cheeky and lying compulsively, so most of the people will believe him unless there's at least one person to detect the lie. He later apologizes after doing bad stuff. He's also trying to become popular, as haging out sometimes with the popular sportos in his class (but he's most of the time rejected), trying extravagant hairdos, and sometimes flirting with some girls from school. He stopped flirting right after meeting Tuffs. Hover he still practices some of his old habits. Though he's so outgoing, Reg isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He's kind of stupid, as taking at most of this tests Cs and rarely Bs. Another prove is that he misspels names, such as complex words, compicated names, some word in Spanish and French, and even his own name ("Rejinold"). He has shown is some occasions, however, that "there's some brains in that little head", like in The Test, when he managed to learn by heart all the History book in just a weekend, and in Cobby and Harry, when he almost perfectely drived the starship. However, he believes that "he's a genius" Reg has some very humor, and he never gets stuffs seriously, as he never got angry (so far) on-screen. He can be very self-centered and annoying at times, but most of the times he's altruistic and enjoys helping people and doing his chores. His influence can sometimes lead into a total chaos if he acts like a doofus in almost all the episode. Trivia *He has a disorder which makes him immune at poison, but he complains that this makes him lactose intolerant. *He can understand Peacock language. *He's based on one of his creator's friend. Category: Characters